


perhaps vampires is a bit strong but...

by Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloody fingers, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hastily written, Nosebleed, Oh, POV Second Person, Ray is mentioned, Spitroasting, There's fucking, Vampires, probably badly written actually, win win tbh, you're filling in, you're getting filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin/pseuds/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin
Summary: PwP pretty much.





	

You love your job.

The concerts are always exciting. The rush of adrenaline and energy fills you to your core with a nice buzzing that doesn’t stop even after the show is over. The crowds are always screaming along to the songs, making you feel loved and adored. When Ray gets injured and is unable to play for a few concerts, you step in. You love everything about it and, despite most of the tricky strumming patterns, you manage to keep up perfectly well. 

The last concert before Ray returns is the best you’ve ever had. 

This concert has a lot of the harder songs on the list. You’ve practiced every chance you’ve gotten and, over time, developed a little bit of callous on your finger tips. Unfortunately for you, it isn’t enough to stop your fingers from bleeding during one of the songs. You hardly notice at first, the energy from the music having you jump around almost as much as Frank does regularly. It’s only brought to your attention when you lick your lips and taste blood there. Your nose is bleeding as well. The realization isn’t something that dramatic. You don’t even feel the pain of your fingers. You power through it without another thought, continuing smoothly as the concert goes on. You notice somewhere between your discovery and the end of the set, that Frank has stopped jumping as much and that Gerard, while usually acting sexual on stage anyway, seems a little more...Distracted. You decide, however, it has nothing to do with you.

Apparently, it has everything to do with you. 

When the concert is over, you quickly try to go backstage to clean the blood off of yourself. You don’t notice Frank and Gerard following you until Gerard bumps you and Frank drags you off in the direction of the dressing rooms, Gee following behind. You’re confused, concerned, and try to pull away. 

“Hey man, what’re you doing?!” You ask, getting blood in your mouth. Your nose is still bleeding. You wipe it on your hand on impulse as Frank brings you into his room, Gerard locking the door behind all of you. They’re on you in record time. 

Frank takes your bloodied fingers and sets on cleaning them, but using his mouth instead of a cloth. You squeak, but only when Gerard comes over and smashes his lips against yours. Before you can get the will to pull away, he’s already starting to undress you. 

“Guys! Listen, hey--” You can barely get a few words out before Gerard shushes you and kisses you again, tongue licking over your lips. Frank bites one of your fingers and you yelp, blood rushing from your nose. You feel dizzy and lightheaded and you can’t tell if it’s from the stimulation or the blood loss. 

There’s always been jokes about the members of the group being vampires. You didn’t think they would be true.  
Gerard pulls away and there’s blood all over his mouth and, okay, that’s kind of really fucking hot. He licks his lips, then dips down and bites your neck. You make a sound, fingers twitching. You knock against something sharp and know it’s Frank’s teeth. Vampires. Definitely vampires. 

Gerard moans as he drinks from your neck and that lightheaded feeling is only getting worse. You sway, stumbling but Frank is quick to keep you up. Now that your mouth is free, you think you should tell them you’re confused and a little scared. You doubt it would make them stop.

Frank manages to get Gerard to pull away, but it’s only to pull your shirt off and take over his spot on your neck. Gerard grumbles something but busies himself with getting your pants off. You stumble again, backing up. Frank and Gerard move with you until your back hits the wall with a soft thud. Frank lifts you and it gives Gee an easier time getting your pants off. Once you’re left in your underwear, they strip that too. 

By the time Frank moves his mouth away from your neck, you’re starting to feel a little...Drugged. You haven’t taken anything, and they sure haven’t give you anything, but you’re starting to feel warm and compliant. You blink slowly, moaning as Frank gets two spit-on fingers inside of you quickly. You think it’s supposed to hurt but you don’t feel any pain anymore. You’re moved, but only so Gerard can get behind you. Frank adds a third finger as Gerard’s blunt nails scrape down your chest. 

You whimper and twist, body feeling heavy. You hear a soft growl come from Frank and he doesn’t waste anymore time before his pants and underwear are down and he’s lining up with your entrance, hard and ready. You think there should be more preparation but he’s already pushing in and filling you up. 

There’s no lube. You don’t feel any pain now, but you know you’re going to feel it later.

Now, all you can feel is overwhelming pleasure as he bottoms out, groaning when you clench after accidentally moving. You buck your hips when Gerard nibbles at your ear, whispering words you don’t try to understand. Frank is impatient. He pulls halfway out before bottoming out again, listening to the sounds you make and using them for encouragement. 

Gerard continues scratching and biting at you while Frank fucks you in earnest. Your head is spinning with sensation and something warm flows over your lips. More blood. Both of the men groan but it’s Frank who licks over your mouth. The taste seems to make him even more aroused, and he fucks you harder. You feel Gerard’s hard-on pressing into your back. He pressed his fingers to your lips, most likely to gather some blood, but you open your mouth and suck the digits in without thinking. He curses, and so does Frank as he speeds up. 

You think you’re prepared for your incoming orgasm, but you still almost choke on Gerard’s fingers when it hits and leaves you breathless. 

Frank doesn’t stop. Honestly, you don’t really want him to. He’s muttering curses steadily, and there’s only a moan for warning as he pulls out and spills over your stomach and thighs. You think it’s over when Gerard moves from behind you but the position changes instead. You end up on your hands and knees, Frank in front of you and Gerard behind you. You open your mouth out of instinct, and Frank says something about you looking pretty before he slips his (still hard, amazingly) cock in your mouth. Gerard enters on the other end and you feel fuller than ever.

They fumble over a rhythm for a moment before falling into something fast, but not too rough. Well, Frank isn’t too rough. Gerard is biting you, drinking from you and licking over the wounds before finding new spots as he fucks you hard. You almost fall forward when one thrust hits just the right spot. You moan loudly around Frank’s dick, causing him to groan and tangle his fingers in your hair. He pulls when Gerard thrusts and your entire body twists as your orgasm hits you out of nowhere. Gerard’s rhythm falters when you squeeze around him and he barely gets a chance to pull out before coming over your back and ass. 

You feel used as they clean themselves up before even thinking about you, leaving you in a little mess on the floor. Gerard suggests at least helping you get in your clothes, but Frank is already on it by that time. He joins in in helping you get cleaned and back in your clothes. Your nose has finally stopped bleeding. You still don’t really have all of your senses back but you feel soreness and tiredness start to kick in at once and almost fall asleep when Gerard picks you up to take you back to the group’s bus. Frank tries to fix your hair but the attempt is futile. He says something about being hungry again and licks his lips when he looks over at you. You barely catch it but a tingle starts to build in your stomach.

You really love your fucking job.


End file.
